Harvey
Background Harvey was an upstanding and resolute officer of the law who remained rigid in the face of the corruption. During the protection program of female hacker Fizzle, the right side of his body was burnt by Fabio when he intervened to save her. But despite his injuries, Harvey has continued his protection work… However, his silence, combined with the serious look in his eye and his new passion for certain objects, is beginning to become a real concern for the young hacker… Missions *'There's a Kind of Acid Taste:' Win 15 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Harvey Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *His base power is 6, which is good for a 4*. *His base damage is 5, which is also good. *His ability increases his power and damage by two, making him a potential 8/7. *The clan bonus increases his attack by 8, which helps in low-pill fights. *If you combine his ability with his bonus, he becomes even more dangerous. Disadvantages: *His ability is Courage-based, meaning you only get two chances to activate it. It also makes him predictable. *He is weak against SoA, since he has to stick to his base stats. *SoB also weakens him, since he can't get an extra 8 attack. *He is a 4*, so he takes up room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 4* in Sentinel. Webcomic Harvey gets his webcomic debut (in his final level form) as a main character in Room 13th (True Detectives) with Katja where they are looking for a serial killer called The Slaughterer. Given that the killer's latest victim was found on the Berzerk's territory, the two snuck in a cosplay party that was being held in the Red One Motel (with him dressed as Lois Ld). After finding out the truth behind Room 13, the Xantiax Gas and Robb Cr's new form, he convinces her to let Norman and Cortez (who were partially behind it) off since they had bigger problem to handle with The Slaughterer on the loose. He reappers in Zombifest (True Detectives) where he and Katja discover a clue (in the form of zombies) which leads them to Nekron. After some "coaxing", he tells them about the deal he made with Butcher Braxton to teach him necromancy and Braxton ended up using it to kill innocent people to make his zombie army.After fighting through a horde of zombie (with help from Xantiax Robb Cr), Harvey uses a magical technique that he learned from Nekron to remove Braxton's physical form and turn him into a ghost. In the end, he and Katja vow to find where Braxton disappeared to after everything has calmed down. Despite the psychological anguish he has due to his difigurement, he is potrayed a more level-headed than one would think (other than the time he shoved a gun in Nekron's mouth to make him talk). Whether he is perminant partners with Katja or it's only temporary is up for debate. Given how in the game's offical storyline, she's Valentina Ld's partner. Granted, what is mentioned in the cards versus what is in the comic isn't always the same. Trivia *Harvey's name comes from Batman villain, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. Even his mission has a nod to the character since it was acid that destroyed his face. *In this first level, he is holding Fabio's hat, Simon's wig in the second and Donnie's cigar and watch in the third. Full Artwork SENTINEL HARVEY N1 HD 673.png|Level 1 SENTINEL HARVEY N2 HD 673.png|Level 2 SENTINEL HARVEY N3 HD 673.png|Level 3 SENTINEL HARVEY N4 HD 673.png|Level 4